2013-11-24 - A night at the museum
A Scandinavian exhibit is being set up in one of the Gotham Museums. History, fables, and the link between the two of them. Gold, Silver, weapons, jewels. All priceless artifacts of history from hundreds of years past. Such wealth would fetch a handsome price on the black market. A prime target for those looking to make some big cash with small items. Perhaps some of the more interesting pieces is said to be the Sword of Beowulf, The magical blade that was used to kill Grendel's mother. Hag. According to historians and news the sword has a sharp edge, so sharp it puts a razor blade to shame, has not tarnish, nor dulled. The blade is set with wonderful jewels and gold. With the confirmed existence of Extra Terrestrials, and with the confirmed knowledge by some there is magic in the world. Some say the blade may be of Extra Terrestrial origin, or an actual magical artifact. Despite the fate the materials of the blade are all found on the planet Earth, doesn't mean such a weapon was not made of such materials. There are other things too, the skeleton of an unknown monster, some think it may be an ancient dead alien, or metahuman. Which may have served as the source of the legends of Grendel. With night fallen on the Museum, the hour of villains has come. The Security of the Museum is good, but far from perfect. To the trained eye, despite the cameras moving back and forth watching the area, something is wrong... A couple of people walk down the alley in front of the cameras as on says, "Don't worry... it's alright." Nightwing is one of those two, in his full uniform of jumpsuit and mask. Wingdings and eskrima stick on his belt, the former Robin appears to be at home here, he is not above being where he shouldn't and avoiding the attention of others. His jumpsuit has adapted to the lack of light, so that even if the cameras see him, it will not be a reliable picture. He still does his best to stay out of the cameras and lights, waiting in the shadows, watching the two out in the open. The pair head to the back door of the Museum. They are not looking around at least not too carefully. "Relax. Now, Let me see... Blasted light." And then he pulls out what looks like a few keys. The Two guys are not giving off the typical body language of the typical criminals, despite the low tone of their voices. And then he starts to open the back of the Museum door using a Key. Inside Job if something criminal is going on, "There we go professor." And then the guy with the key stops... Looking around on the inside he says, "Somethings not right... The security monitors are black.". Coming back outside Nightwing watches him pull out a Flashlight and shine it up at the Camera. "They been painted over!" He says concerned. Inside through one of the second story windows Nightwing can see some figures moving around. Nightwing frowns as the two "criminals" though it seems to be just a professor and a connection at the museum to Nightwing. He looks up at the second floor and sees the figures moving. With the grace of years in both the circus and being Robin, Nightwing bounds from the edge of the building he is on to the ledge of the museum's second floor with little noise, looking about to see who was moving around. As Nightwing moves the man says, "Stay near the back door I am gonna call the police." He says and then heads inside, as for the people inside the second Floor, a number of men dressed in black looking through the various displays. "Come on." one says through the window, "We need to find the goods!" and then moving through he can seem them with bags, and one of them is tying up one of the guards with Zip-ties. Moving through the area they enter the Scandinavian, exhibit and one says, in a distant tone, "Jackpot!, get the acid for the cases... we have to be fast before that blasted Bat shows up." Nightwing is less pleased by what he sees, guards being tied up. With a good deal of force, he jumps to the ledge just outside of the window. With a quick smash of his eskrima stick, Nightwing is now inside the museum, his suit protecting him from most of the glass shards. As the element of surprise is now gone, he draws his second eskrima stick. As the Criminals comes back around at the Sound of glass, one screams, "BATMAN!" And then throws a bottle of Acid, a small bottle about the size of salt shaker at Nightwing. The fact that They realizes it's Nightwing. A number of them Scatter through the place, while the guy who threw the Acid is charging Nightwing. "Blasted BIRD!" And he's serving as a distraction to allow his buddies to start smashing cases to grab loot perhaps running the risk of destroying priceless artifacts. The thief who was tying up the guard also runs at him producing a Cattle Prod, "Come here birdy, let's fry those wings of yours." And while the Guy with acid charges his friend with the cattle prod move more carefully. "Clearly you haven't heard," Nightwing snarks. He avoids the acid and lunges forward, swinging one of his eskrima sticks at the man's knees, hoping to neutralize the threat. A step to the side follows and his other stick beats away the cattle prod. There is no alarm as the sound of glass breaking continues. The guy with the acid cries out as his kneel is bashed, and he screams out. He lands on the ground, but tries to grab hold of Night Wing's leg to hobble him, As the Cattle prod is knocked away and then the Guy will turn and be knocked to the Side as he tries to recover. At that point he will try to get to the guard, or get past him. As The sound of the guys breaking through the exhibits say, "It's glow, why's it glowing Leave it! Grab the sword, that's the money ticket!" And then more glass is broken. "Come on!" Nightwing scowls as his leg is grabbed, bringing down a stick at the man's arm. If the man releases his leg, Nightwing charges forward towards the exhibit, obviously to try and hinder the efforts to steal the sword. As Nightwing gets around the corner he can see what looks like a golden box on the floor glowing with a soft red light from the top of the jewel, one of them is holding what appears to be an Egg shaped black crystal the size of a football, and one of them is holding the golden sword. With Nightwing now in Sight the one with the sword and it shines in the faint light. "Let's see if this sword is magic like that say." and he throws the Scabbard down and holds it like one would expect from the movies. He's and amateur in the handling. "Jack Something in this crystal is moving." the one holding the black egg shaped crystal. The Golden box as it flashes the light suddenly stops flashing and issuing a reddish light and holds. Nightwing sighs. The problem is that he is better off disarming the thief, but it might damage the sword. With some frustration, he quickly elects to charge the man with the sword, using his stick to try and knock it out of the man's hand. The idea is to buy time for the police to get here. The Sword is swung at Nightwing the Man issues a scream of horror as he drops the Crystal and it will break open making him move back, "it's a Monster!" And in a wet little patch is this... thing, Dark, and it issues a small screech. As for the Man with the Sword, the blade will hit his stick and be knocked back some but that blade holds strength. And it is sharp like the day it was forged. So for Nightwing if his stick hits the edge of the blade he might loose it. But he won't be very hard to disarm. As this unfolds that little thing starts to move and heads for a vent shaft. As if trying to escape into cover. This has turned into much more then they expected. And if to make matters worse someone else appears, right in a flash of light. Almost mimicking some Sci-fi forms of energy transportation this massive armored figure appears. Covered head to toe in black sleek armor, the being is vaguely wolf shaped. As it stands there appraising the situation. But when it notices the creature tearing open the Grate he will draw a weapon and fire at it. An energy beam erupts from his pistol making the area explode just as the creature vanishes into the vent. Nightwing swings his eskrima stick down at the swordsman's wrist. He scowls as the crystal falling, but the giant wolf-like creature catches his attention next, "Well, this is a problem," Nightwing mutters." The man with the sword has the sword knocked from his hand as he also had it broken, grabbing his wrist he leaves him self open to be clobbered allowing Nightwing to deal with him. As for the others? Strange creature from black crystal egg, Nightwing, plus strange machine like thing suddenly appearing out of no where, and using an energy weapon to blow open part of the wall? No they did not sign up for this. So for the moment they drop their loot and run off.. The Scuffle between the two men do not seem to concern the armored thing as it heads over to the burning smouldering hole in the wall he just man and then kneels down bringing his hand to the hole moving it around the area.... Nightwing would normally pursue the criminals, but the giant wolf creature is enough reason to stay. He looks to it and says, "What the hell?" his confusion is evident. The man lays on the ground that Nightwing disabled. Groaning out as the creature comes to bring his left hand over the shattered remains of the crystal Egg a light begins to project over the mucus and the eggshell. Then it takes note of the skeleton of the strange creature on display, it's big... and the over at the Hole. It takes a few moments before it turn's it's armored head to face Nightwing. "I Suggest you leave Human. Danger is abound. The Hunt begins." "Easy. I help protect this city, if danger is here, I must stop it." Nightwing says bluntly, "Also, who or what are you and what is this hunt?" The tone is that of a concerned parent, despite Nightwing's youth, "So it is best that I know what the heck is going on." Coming over to the smaller human the armored for is completely sealed inside a suit, it almost looks like an EVA suit of some sort. The voice of the creature comes over what sounds like a speaker, and is somewhat delayed as if being translated the voice is male. "A predator from another world." Coming over to the golden box he says, "This was a stasis unit... Designed to hold the unhatched form in stasis for extended periods of time. Until it could be retrieved." And then opening the box it's empty as he says, "Male, dangerous..." he says. "And let me guess, we need to retrieve it," Nightwing says bluntly, "Anything else I need to know, but we had best make this quick, police are on their way." AS he comes over to Nightwing. "No, destroy it. I advise against you trying to stop it." Looking around the place he notices the sword before coming over to it picking it up with his left hand and holding it for a moment. Then hands it to Nightwing. "Understand, I will not be held responsible for your death if it happens. This blade will serve you well in this hunt." Nightwing frowns, "How much damage can this thing do?" He asks as he looks at the sword, "And why is it so special?" Nightwing grabs with his gloved left hand, "I'll be fine, I always am." He grins. "The Warrior caste of my world use it as a right of passage into adulthood. An old ritual that fell out of practice long time ago. Young Warriors would hunt, fight, and then kill them. They are... fairly deadly, for a human to face." Lifting up his left hand he will then press a few buttons as he initiates a transit beam around himself and Nightwing. Moments later Nightwing will find himself not in the Museum, but rather in what looks like an alcove of some sort of a center. A number of strange computers reading alien language, It almost looks like a transporter room from star trek, just much more bare. The being comes over to a series of wall computer screens and then starts to work the consoles. "I need scans of the area to lock onto where it is...It is... heading down, searching out warmth." "These tunnels, What are they?" and then he starts to show what looks like a map of the area of the museum. It's fairly simple in graphics. but shows a number of old duct tunnels. "It will avoid large creatures, prying on things it's size or smaller for food. Until it grows." Nightwins scowls, "I will not kill." he says bluntly, "But what you are looking at is the sewer system. So if it is down there is will probably be preying on rats and the like. So I will want it captured and sent elsewhere." His tone is firm, "But I will not abide it in this city." Turning to look at Nightwing as he says, "It is not sentient. It is an animal, but cunning. There is no room on this ship to hold it. Even if there was, My home planet was destroyed by a being called Brainiac. In three of your hours, if it find enough food it will be as large as I am, and more then willing to prey on your species. Carving out a territory near it's hatching area." The armored figure starts to zone in on an area where there is a moving red light. "There... it is hiding for this area." Nightwing frowns, "Still not a fan of killing, but it needs to go." He lets the arm with the sword hang at his side, "Then what do you suggest we do about it?" "Even if we could capture it... There are no others of it's kind to reproduce with, In three of your years it will age and die. But it would cause much death." The being doesn't seem to be unsympathetic with Nightwing and he says. "That sword was forged of Materials native to your world, but in a method that makes it very durable. Even as old as it is it will cleave through it's armor plates. It is much stronger then humans, but not very Agile. A Quick death is best." And he watches as the read light enters into a large chamber and seems to move around on the bottom. It shows there is a foot or two of water there. "Come." and he moves to the transporter pulling a rifle from his back. And starts to begin transport with him and Nightwing down into the cistern area. Nightwing frowns, "Very well, but we /will/ be capturing it." His voice is firm, "I will be happy the sooner it is captured and out of here." Nightwing waits as he is transported to the cistern. "Then If that is your choice... I hope you have a place to contain and hold it." As he sends the transport beam. The two of them will vanish in the transmat beam appearing in the cistern. The area is dark, almost no light. Dor'rain can see perfectly as the area is hot, humid, and damp. Looking around the place he will lift up a hand and from his gauntlet will fire off what appears to be a Spike. flying through the air it impacts on a wall and then instantly produce a light that slowly grows and brightens casting a UV light everywhere. It's like a large black light. The Light cast illuminates a large area a large chamber where there is water run off from some sewers and it is a large chamber as the pair stares down into the main area. The light cast will shine into the water showing something moving around and breaking the surface of the water fluorescing a bright red color before diving under the water. "What will be needed to contain it?" Nightwing asks, then looks at the water. Pointing at the red fluorescent figure, "I take it /that/ is what we are chasing?" "You will need a pit with electro fences in it to contain it. Once contained if it was your choice you could construct a contained habitat from Data I give you." He says and looking down moving a scanner from his belt... "A Mutant... It is already fully grown..." As he looks to Nightwing... "ARe you sure you wish to contain it?" "I do not kill," Nightwing says bluntly, "There is no negotiating on it." He looks at it, "Let's get it out of here before things get worse." Looking around he seems to just heave. "Then I will distract it. If you can deliver an electrical shock, you can stun it. My armor would protect me." Adn at that point He stows his Rifle and reaches into his belt to pull out a rodd. At that point it expands into a staff with bladed ends. At that point he will Jump down into the water as it reaches his calves jumping twenty feet into the pool. Moving around. There are plenty of old cables and wires in the area, materials for all sorts of McGyver like tools for rigging. Nightwing nods and beings gathering about the wires, and struggles to find a source, until he finds an old flashlight. It isn't pretty, and certainly isn't strong, but it is a shock. Some quick work results in a very weak taser, but it might work. Nightwing follows the being into the water, ready to shock the critter. As he motions for NightWing to stay back, The red creature can be seen in the water moving as Dor'rain uses the staff to make noise in the water trying to pull it away from Nightwing so he can flank it. And then when it gets close the red creature can be seen peaking out of the water Dor'rain turns left and right as if searching and when he turns around presenting his armored back the creature burst out of the water, roaring, the Black light... beyond it's ability to see as the bright ruby red creature can be clearly seen. It's clearly no life form native to earth. As Dor'rain turns around and as he swings his staff, one of the large hands hit him in the side and send him flying into the cistern wall, knocking the staff from his hand and dropping into the water. It's strong... "Well crap," Nightwing says, holding back as instructed until Dor'rain is thrown into the wall. The former Robin charges forward with his improvised taser, hoping to land it on the creature, because there aren't many other options that are not the sword. Dor'rain has the wall knocked down on him but he is not stunned. His armor protected him. When the Former Robin jumps to zap it the creature will screech in pain, moving forward away from from the source of the pain. The creature is not hurt by the shock but it is enough to startle it. The shock is enough to make it recoil. pulling forward as it tries to turn around, so it can swing it's claw at Nightwing to nail him. It's not very fast thankfully Nightwing ducks under the claw with ease, even in the water. In response, he tries to land another shock with the flashlight taser, and trying to keep moving, landing taser wounds where possible. As Night wing lands the taser blows every time it just starts to recoil. Dor'Rain will have gotten up from his prone state and then pull the rifle off his back. He knows he could kill it with one well placed shot. But then turning a few dials on his rifle and will move to the side. A few pulses of energy will fire as it impacts the creature making it screech in pain. Once more re coiling, as he does his best to cover the young human. "More Power, A stronger current will immobilize it. but not kill it." He says. "Soon or it will realize we are not harming it and fight through the pain....." "It's all I have." Nightwing says, "Unless you have a better idea." He says, trying to land a few more blows, hoping to find a weak spot on the large creature. His Rifle has a stun setting, but these things are resistant to it. Turning up the Power of his Rifle he will fire a condensed beam at the creature making it roar out lashing around, and once more starts to go after Dor'rain charging him and then pushing through the energy beam it tackles him knocking him into a wall and then through it. Busting into a chamber that looks like it might be an older substation for controlling the area's water flow. The Light inside is damped from out here, but the light that does shine in shows that there are many sparking cables inside. Nightwing notices the opportunity and races, water sloshing as he sprints, through the water and uses his insulted gloves to grab one of the wires and rams one of the loose wires onto the the carapace of the creature. The creature will be focused on Dor'rain as Nightwing will be able to use the cable to stun the creature as it roars out jerking and then shuddering before collapsing... it twitches but is still alive. "Well, any way we can contain this thing for transport?" Nightwing says, "Because I am not carrying that thing." He points at it, "Also, I never caught your name." as Dor'Rain looks at the creature he thinks for a moment. "I could contact Superman. My ship does have a... cell I can use to contain it. But I can not transmat it with special Equipment to properly scan it." He says which explains why he did not transport it up. You say, "My name... is Dor'rain. And then his helmet starts to issue a hiss of gas as it starts to unseal and open retracting. The white furred wolf like being stands before Nightwing as he goes to the cistern and then recovers his spear. "I will return very shortly." As he preps to transmat out of the area to get the gear needed." "He would be the guy for the job," Nightwing says, "Nice to meet ya, Nightwing." He says in greeting, "But yeah, let's get this out of here." The Starship is a wonder. Even a casual glance of the ship's computers show it is much more advanced then any human build system. True to his word Dor'rain will return with a device that he attaches to the creature's body and then after injecting a compound into the thing he will transmat it, up into the ship. Nightwing will see it appear behind a force field with Dor'rain beside him. "That will hold it for the time." It is a very small cell, more like a jail cell. Designed to hold unruly crew members. "Come I will return you to the city we left from." And moving through the ship something will be odd. The ship... it has room and space for many people, but there is no one else here. It's empty... Nightwing nods "That will work, we also need to retrn this," he holds up the sword, "But yeah, thanks for the help." He smirks, "Hopefully if we meet again it will be under better circumstances." AS he moves he nods. "Indeed." As the pair get to the Transmat area he will pull that rod from his belt. The flat black rod from his belt. Pressing a a small switch he will extend it, allowing it to snap out. There are no blades on the end of it, it's more like a bow staff. Then with another flick it collapses. Moving it horizontally, "My promise... that I will not kill the creature. and a gift. From one warrior to another. It is made from a material you call... Titanium. It will serve you well." he says. Offering it in friendship. Nightwing accepts the concealable bo staff with a nod. "I thank you," he unhooks one of his wingdings from his belt and offers it in return, "From a warrior to a warrior. And I thank you for not killing the thing." "Indeed." And he accepts the weapon in return. "With a bow of his head he will activate the transmat and Nightwing will transmat into an of Gotham near the museum alley. It has a path to the street. But Dor'rain does not know if he operates in secret or in the open. So this gives him the option of where he wants to go. Nightwing nods and accepts the offer to go to the alley, where he will make his way back home.